In Too Deep
by ihearthuxon
Summary: Phil Hunter was starting to find policework boring. Until the day he went undercover and discoverd not all is as it seems in the criminal underworld... Co-written with SO943. Thanks to SO943.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I want to thank you good friend _Hollie (SO943)_ She helped me really a whole lot with writing this new fic. She bèta read every chapter, helped me think and write out the idea and made adjustments. And for that I want to credit her enormously. Thank you so much for that hun !!**

"Phil Hunter was starting to find policework boring. Until the day he went undercover and discoverd not all is as it seems in the criminal underworld..."

**I hope you guys will enjoy my new fic. With this one I'm hoping to do better then with 'Sweet Surrender' and I hope to show you my skills. Please read and review :)**

* * *

In Too Deep

It was 3 am. Sam was standing in the corner of a nightclub. Music was playing loudly from the boxes surrounding her. She looked at the different faces trying to figure out who it would be. She didn't feel safe; she was here for too long. She hoped this job would be over soon. After another fifteen minutes she was ready to give up when she saw a young guy look at her. Sam noticed the little sign he made and walked to the toilets.  
In here, the music wasn't as loud as before but loud enough to cover up any noise that wasn't inappropriate. She looked around the greasy tiles and sinks. She couldn't imagine that someone would want to use the toilet in here. She moved on to the manly part of the toilets and kicked open every door of every toilet. When she was sure no one was going to disturb them she locked the door. The other guy seemed to think she was in for something else as he stood really close to her. As quick as she could she pulled out a knife from the back pocket of her jeans.

"Don't even think about trying to touch me" she whispered dangerously.

The guy took a few paces back. "Have you got the stuff?" he asked impatiently.

Sam nodded her head and pulled from the back pocket of her jeans something that seemed to be a little folded piece of paper. The guy wanted to take the little paper, and have the business over and done with, but Sam pulled it back. "I need something from you."

He gave her an envelope. Sam pulled it open and took a quick look in it. She jerked her head at him and unlocked the toilets. The guy walked away and Sam looked at him and sighed. For a moment, it seemed she would call off the deal but she reminded herself why she did this, so she let him leave. She folded the knife back into his original form and put it back into her back pocket. Before exiting the toilets she took a look around to make sure no one saw her. She quickly left the toilets and the nightclub. She walked through the darkest streets of London like she was used to it. But it was only an impression. She listened very carefully; nobody was following her. But it didn't stop her stopping and checking over her shoulder every so often. After doing this a few times and after she was sure no one was following her she headed home. She pulled her coat closer to her tiny body and her hands deeper into her pockets. She sighed, relieved, when she saw her front door. After looking around for once more, and, satisfied that she was alone, she entered her flat. In here it was warm and safe. She dropped her coat and walked straight to the bathroom. She undressed and took a hot shower.  
With wet hair, only a robe and no make-up she poured herself a glass of red wine. She pulled the envelope from the pocket in her jeans and opened it fully. In the envelope there was money, a lot of money. She counted everything twice and hid it away. She cuddled up in a big chair before the window. She drank her wine while watching as the first snow fell. She sighed again and asked herself again why she was doing this. The answer was simple though: it was her living. This is what she does. This is what she's good at. She asked herself how it would be to live a normal life; a life without danger and without seeing the evil side of people every day. For a moment she imagined she had a 9 to 5 job and the highlight of her day would be choosing what she would have for lunch. She shook her head as she wanted that thought to go away. She wasn't a 9 to 5 woman and she needed more and better highlights than choosing her lunch. This was what she was made for. She finished her wine and got out of the chair. She headed to the bathroom and climbed on top of the toilet. She opened the lid of the flush can and pulled out a plastic bag. She jumped from the toilet and sat on the hard granite floor. She opened the bag and pulled out packages wrapped in brown paper. Sam looked at the writing on the packages and smiled. Every package was one kilo, for one kilo she would get at least 10.000 pound and she had ten packages left. Her smile became bigger, her business was running good. Very good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Big thanks to Hollie (SO943), Laura (S-Nixon), Vikki (Colonel Sam Carter) and Leah. You made my day :)**

Anyway, this is the second part. I hope it will keep you interested, if not, it will get better ;)

* * *

In Too Deep ; Part 02

Phil moaned as he heard the irritating sound of his alarm clock. He hit it hard, really wanting to throw it against the wall, and pushed the covers back. He walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed and stepped into the shower, turning the hot water up to the highest pressure. It was taking him ages to wake up today. He mainly blamed it on his dull life lately. The only thing he had to do was work, and even that was starting to lose the thrill. He was ready to settle down with The One, his perfect woman. The only problem was, he hadn't found her yet, and wasn't sure she existed. Only no one believed him. He couldn't blame them, he knew his reputation.  
Grabbing a large, green towel, he rubbed it against his skin, blinking to wake himself up some more. He got dressed in his usual suit and was in search of his keys; he had lost them again. After a lot of swearing he found them under the table.  
It seemed it was the day from hell today. The traffic seemed worse and the weather was too grey; was this Karma, he wondered. When he finally got behind his desk after being stuck in the morning traffic for another half hour, he looked at his work and sighed. Even the cases on his desk where boring. He suddenly wished he had another life, for the moment, he'd even be glad to swap lives with Reg Hollis. He started his computer and watched as it slowly came to life. Phil gritted his teeth. Nothing ever went right. Today really wasn't his day. Even when Jack entered the room he didn't look up. Jack looked at Phil and sighed slowly while he spoke.

"Phil, can you come into my office please?"  
Phil got up, slowly and slightly uninterested. He walked into Jack's office and closed the door. Jack sat down in his chair and motioned at Phil to do the same.  
"Phil," started Jack. "There is a new dealer on the block."  
Phil looked up, still not very interested. "There are every day new dealers, Guv."  
"Yes of course, but this one is different. Everybody wants this guy's stuff. I want to know who he is and why he is so special."  
Phil nodded his head. At least it got him away from the death warrant that was paperwork. "I'll go and find out."  
"I'll send Eva with you."  
Phil sighed. "Guv, with all respect, I want to do this alone."  
Jack looked carefully at Phil. "Well, go ahead. But I want a report every day!"  
Phil nodded again and left Jack's office, grabbing his coat, the file he got from Jack and left the police station. He drove to the area where the most drugs where found and started his search. Soon he found some junks. It seemed better to him if he didn't say he was a copper, he'd have more chance of finding out who this big, bad guy was, so he pretended to be a guy that wanted to score some drugs. He soon found out that the man in question was named Sam. And he was the best and the cheapest. The junkie also told him that Sam's favorite place was The Blackadder café. Phil smiled and thanked the junkie, some of his long-lost cockiness starting to come back. This was going to be easy; he could do it in his sleep. He was going to go to The Blackadder, talk to this Sam guy and report it to Jack.  
Phil walked to The Blackadder and entered the pub. It was a little dark pub; grubby and unkempt. He looked around in disgust. No wonder it was the junkie's favorite place. He chose a high chair at the bar and ordered water. When the ward gave him his order he asked him if he knew Sam. The ward nodded and pointed to a tall dark man. Phil glanced in the direction he indicated and saw the stereotype of a tough guy.  
"That guy?" he asked the ward.  
The ward laughed. "Guy?"  
Phil looked a second time and where the tall man stood earlier was now standing a petite and tiny woman. She turned around and her eyes met Phil's eyes. He took her appearance in with all senses and looked at her from head to toe. Her pumps, her black skirt, the matching vest, her long blond hair lying loose over her shoulders, her gorgeous green eyes. She smiled at him and Phil's jaw dropped when he heard the ward say; "that is Sam."

But 'Sam' couldn't be any further from a man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all my reviewers. I love you till I die just for that ;) (Yeah, I'm quickly sadisfied :P )  
- Hollie (SO943): Yeah, it was thanks to you that this was so cool ;) Love you till the end of time for that :)  
- HuXoN 4 EvA: Thank you hun. This is my ud ;) Your avatar is just cuteness :D  
- Leah: You are welcome. I'm glad you like this fic. And also for you, this is my next ud :)  
- Vikki: The ending was a bit Hollie's idea, so credit her instead of me :)  
- S-Nixon: Also for you, an ud :) And I loooove your avatar. It makes me smile. :)  
- SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR: Awesome avatar and glad it made you smile. Also for you, here is more ;)**

**So guys, here is chapter 3. And I promiss you, I will get better and better :)**

* * *

In Too Deep ; Part 03

Phil couldn't say anything for a few seconds. Sam was a woman; 'he' was a 'she'! The new and popular drug dealer was a woman. He quickly recovered himself from the shock while she walked towards him. She stood next to him, smiling radiantly and said; "Hi, I'm Samantha. Samantha Nixon."

Phil shook her hand. "Phil Hunter. Nice to meet you"

Samantha smiled and answered politely. "And you."

Phil looked at his glass of water, which was sitting in front of him. His brain wasn't working it as had been few minutes ago. It was like it couldn't understand that such a pretty woman could be a drug dealer. While he was trying to convince himself the glamorous sight standing in front of him was really a drug dealer. Sam lit a cigarette and puffed on it, blowing the smoke elegantly from the corner of her mouth before saying; "can I help you with something, detective?"

Phil looked in impulse around him. He lowered his voice a bit and asked, "how did you know?"

Samantha smiled. "Only a cop can look like that. I'll bet you thought Sam was a guy?"

Phil's face turned a little bit red and he nodded his head.

"I can't blame you for that." But 'he's' me," she said smiling. "And I forgive you for your mistake. What are your questions?" she asked, her tone a little bit flirtatious.

"What do you sell? Coke? Heroin? Speed?"

She smiled brightly and answered calmly but seriously. "Cocaine."

"You know that can be dangerous when you sell it to underage kids or when they OD on your stuff?" Phil said firmly.

Samantha nodded. "I don't sell my stuff to underage kids and if they don't OD on my stuff, they will do it on someone else stuff. If they want to take too much, they will take too much."

Phil looked at her while she was smoking her cigarette. How could she be so calm about this? "So you don't care when they OD?"

"Of course I do!" she said, looking slightly offended at the question.

"For your business, someone lost his life?" He asked directly trying to see how she would react.

Sam turned her head and looked at him closely. For a moment it seemed like she was going to get angry, but then she smiled again. "When someone in a supermarket buys a knife and stabs himself or someone else with it, do you blame the manager? Or the woman that received the money for the knife?" her voice was calm and clear.

Phil looked again at his glass. He wasn't going to tell her, but he thought she was right. Sam bent down to him and whispered, "neither do I."

Phil turned his head again and his gaze got was in her gorgeous green eyes. For the first time he smiled at her.

"Come, I'll show you where the most junks get their stuff from." She took her coat.

Phil grabbed his own coat after grabbing some money from his pocket and leaving it on the bar. Before going with her he asked, sounding a bit insecure, "how can I trust you?"

Samantha gave him another smile. "You can't." She left the pub with Phil behind her. "It's your risk."

Phil asked her questions that she answered as much as she could. After five minutes they arrived at some abandoned warehouse. Phil looked inside "I don't see it."

"Here, they meet their dealers. They get their stuff, they pay and then they get a phone number to call when they want more. After every deal the number changes," she explained patiently.

"And do you meet your 'clients' here too?"

"Sometimes. But I prefer nightclub to meet. They are more anonymous." Sam started walking again.

"Where are you going?"

"Just come with me. I've got to show you something," she called back at him while walking on.

Phil followed, glancing at her surreptitiously as they walked. She was defiantly one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

After walking for a while Sam stopped in front of flight of stairs that lead to a front door.

"This is my place," she said. "Now you know everything about me."

This time it was Phil his moment to smile at her. "If I wanted to know where you lived I could've looked it up," he said smiling.

"That's true. But it seemed I saved you from that effort." For a moment it was quiet. Totally out of the blue Sam asked; "do you want to come in and drink something?"

Phil could feel that there was something between them. Maybe it was mutual attraction. Maybe not. He doubted if he should accept her offer. But then again, this was a good chance to get to know why she was so popular under junks.  
He followed her inside her flat. He looked around and came to the conclusion this was definitely her flat. It was as stylish as she was.  
She walked into to the kitchen and came back with two glasses of red wine. He took one of the glasses. "Thank you."

Samantha stood next to him. He was staring at some family pictures of her. Before he could even ask something about them she said; "don't bother. I don't have contact with my family. I don't know where they are and they don't know where I am. It's better that way."

Phil looked at her. "A woman should never be alone on this world."

She smiled again. It seemed to be a way of reacting. "I'm not alone..." she said carefully.  
Phil turned towards her, gently caressing her hand with his hand.

"I've got you" she completed her previous sentence.  
Phil took her hand in his hand and pulled her closer. He kept holding her hand and ran through her hair with his other hand. He gently laid his hand on her neck and brushed his lips against hers.

This was undercover work, alright. Just not the type the DCI would have had in mind.

* * *

**What will happen?  
What do you think about what already happened?  
What do you want to happen?  
Please let me know.**

R&R please ^-^

Luv, Astrid  



	4. Chapter 4

**A huge huge húge thank you to: Laura, Rose, Sam, Vikki and ofcourse Hollie :)  
It's for you guys I keep writing !!**

**This is chapter 4. This is a little bit different than the others so sorry if it offended you in some way :)**

* * *

In Too Deep ; Part 04

Phil closed his eyes while his lips brushed against hers. Sam pulled herself away. She looked down. "I can't… Not with you." She muttered. "You're a copper."

Phil looked at her and sighed. "I know…and you're a criminal!"

Sam looked into his blue eyes. She bended over and kissed him again. She brushes her lips gentle and soft against his lips. "It's would be too dangerous. For both of us." She said between two kisses.

Phil pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. While his tongue was exploring her mouth, she slid her hands under his shirt. She pulled it over his head and kissed his chest and belly. Phil gasped for breath. He unbuttoned her shirt and unzipped her skirt. While their tongues swirled around each other Phil lifted Sam up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He explored her body with his hands and mouth. He lowered her on a dresser and pressed her against the wall. Sam kissed him passionately and enjoyed every touch. She opened his jeans and pulled them down until they dropped down to his ankles. Phil stepped out of his jeans and pulled her skirt from her legs. He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. He opened her bra and dropped it somewhere while his other hand was exploring her body. After undoing themselves from their last parts of clothes, Phil entered her gently but determinedly. Sam exclaimed his name while she planted her nails in his shoulder. They moved together in the same rhythm and it didn't take long when Sam got to her climax followed by Phil. She felt how his hot seed filled her and she gasped again. He pulled her closer and kissed her again. Sam rested her head on his shoulder, breathing heavily.  
He ran through her hair with his fingers while whispering in her ear; "That was more than amazing."

Samantha smiled. "Yeah, it was."

She came of the dresser and put her clothes back on. When she was ready doing that she kissed him. "We won't be doing this again. Or am I wrong?" she asked him without looking at him.

Phil looked at her. "No, we won't." he said, making it almost sound painfully.

Phil also put his clothes back on. He looked at her but she was looking outside, like he was already gone. This was an awkward situation. He grabbed his coat and left almost in silence.

Sam sighed and relaxed from the moment she heard the door slam. She knew it wasn't nice or polite to say goodbye like she had, but she didn't wanted to get to interested. This had been casual sex, nothing more.  
Though she didn't want to think about the man, she couldn't help it. She wanted to see him again. The sooner, the better. But she knew when she saw him it would be because he had work to do. He had to arrest her, take her in. She couldn't help it and she couldn't stop it. He was on her mind. He had slipped into her head without her even noticing. He had bewitched her, body and soul.

Phil opened the door and entered his flat. He dropped his coat and dropped himself onto the couch. With his hands he rubbed his face. He shouldn't have had sex with her, she was a drug dealer. The one Jack was after. Jack! He had forgotten about Jack! He wanted a report. Every day. Phil sighed and took his laptop. He opened it and tried to start writing the rapport. Easier said than done. He's concentration was zero today and his thoughts always went back to one person: Samantha Nixon, the new drug dealer. He closed his eyes for a moment and saw her in front of him. Her blonde hair, her green eyes, her clothes, her shoes, her smell, the sound of her voice. He tried to abandon her from his head and went on writing the report. After an hour, he had his report ready. It was not thorough because he wanted to buy time. He wanted more time to get to know Samantha. So he reported that he hadn't had found the new drug dealer. That he didn't know who Sun Hill's most popular dealer really was. He shut down his laptop and went to bed. He hoped that the night would give him release.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to the people that reviewed chapter 4. Love you till death for that :]**

* * *

In Too Deep ; Part 05

The next morning Phil pulled himself together after a long night of not sleeping. He drove to Sun Hill and entered. He was sitting behind his desk for five minutes when Jack came in. He seemed in a very bad mood. Not a good sign. Jack looked at Phil as he handed over his report. Jack took it and entered his office and closed the door. After he had read it, he stood up threw open his door.

"Hunter, in my office!" he nearly yelled. Phil looked up and jumped from his chair and went to Jack's office, closing the door behind him. Jack didn't wait on Phil to sit down. He immediately started; "you haven't found the dealer?"

"No, Guv."

"Do you know where to search? Where to look?" Jack asked impatient.

"Yes, Guv."

Jack sighed irritated. "Then why aren't you looking?!"

Phil took a large breath. "Guv, I wanted to do some research. I wanted to know more about the area and previous drug dealers and stuff like that."

Jack closed his eyes. He looked tired and stressed out. "Then go and do research. I want results. Soon!"

Phil stood up quickly and got out the office. He climbed back behind his desk and did some research. He hadn't had to do research, but he wanted to make it seem like he was really working on it. When he was done faking his research he grabbed his coat and headed back to Sam's working area.

Samantha got up late that day. She slept, but she dreamed about Phil. After lying awake in bed she decided she had to forget about him. He was a copper, she was a drug dealer. He was good, she was bad. It was easy, so it would be easy to forget him too. She took a shower and got dressed. Today she chose a black trousers and a black matching vest. Under the vest she wore a hot pink top. She put on her pumps and tied her hair together in a loose ponytail. She applied a bit mascara and left her flat. She walked back to her working area and went to the abandoned warehouse she had yesterday showed Phil. She had a deal to do. She slipped through the warehouse door and waited on the guy she was going to meet. The stuff she would sell was hidden in a pack of cigarettes. After waiting for a few minutes they guy turned up. He was young and by his looks she could see he hadn't got a shower in days. Apparently this was the first time he saw a woman selling drugs 'cause his eyes almost popped out when he saw her. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Do you have the money?" she asked slightly annoyed

The guy nodded. His hands disappeared into his pockets. He ran through every pocket but couldn't seem to find any money. Sam tapped her foot impatiently and the guy seemed to get even more stressed out. After waiting another few seconds, Sam ran out of patience.

"No money, no stuff" she said harshly. She turned around and headed to the door of the warehouse. Doing this only made the guy freak out. He ran towards Sam and pulled her against the ground causing her to fall bad and break a finger. She screamed because of the excruciating pain and kicked the guy hard between his legs. The pain only drove him more crazy and he hit her with his fist in her face. With her good hand she pulled him back on his hair. She got up and tried to run to the exit of the warehouse. Before she got there she was pulled back to the ground again. The guy had wrapped his hands around her neck and was pushing the life out of her. Sam gasped for breath that she couldn't get.

* * *

**Reviews are still loved :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for all the kind reviews. There were a lot of reviews for the chapter 5 and they all made me very happy.**

**The story continues...**

* * *

In Too Deep ; Part 06

Phil started in The Blackadder Café. He was surprised when he didn't see Sam. His next idea was looking for and asking junkies if they had see Sam. This move had as much success as his previous one. Suddenly, he remembered the abandoned warehouse. He rushed to it and when he got there he heard weird noises. He ran to the door of the warehouse and saw Sam struggling with some guy. Phil swiftly withdrew his ASP and extended it, blood pumping ferociously in his veins. What he saw angered him in a way he'd never believed possible. He might use women and break their hearts, but he'd never, ever raise a hand to them.

"Let her go!" he yelled, sprinting towards them.

The guy looked surprised at Phil, still gripping Sam's neck tightly between his hands.

"I mean it. Don't even think about squeezing one second more. This metal stick could do much more damage then you ever could!"

The guy let Sam go and got up, backing away quickly. Phil could see the fear in his eyes as he realized what could happen next. Phil looked at Sam who was lying on the ground, her breathing coming out in shallow gasps.

"Go, get out of here." He said to the guy, sliding his ASP down. The man, it appeared, didn't need to be told twice.

Phil ran towards Samantha and held her in his arms. "What happened?" he asked worried.

Samantha looked at him and sighed. "Just a deal that went wrong."

Phil looked at her neck and face. "How wrong?"

"Pretty wrong." She showed him her middle finger. That was pointing totally the wrong way. "The rest you can see for yourself" she said smiling weakly.

"That finger's broken."

"Very well spotted Phillip," she said sarcastically.

"It needs to be looked at," he said, choosing to ignore the jibe, and keeling in front of her.

Sam looked at him like she had seen a ghost. "You mean…? Oh no – That is not going to happen!" she exclaimed slightly angrily.

"Samantha, it will not be able to heal. I will do it quick. I promise."

Sam looked at her finger and nodded slowly her head. "Quickly," she said hesitantly.

Phil took her finger gently in his hand, gripping her wrist with the other hand. He waited a few moments and when least expected he pulled her finger back in place. A move followed by a sickening sound of cracking bone. Samantha screamed and clammed up because of the intense pain. Phil took her into his arms and ran his fingers through her hair. "It's going to be alright. It's over now."

His soothing words calmed her and she pulled herself back together. Phil stood up

"Come, I will take you home. Your eye and neck needs to be taken care of." He said while helping her get up.

Samantha didn't bother arguing and let Phil take her to his place. Sometimes, it was nice to have someone to look out for you.

It was a twenty minute drive to Phil's house; he let them both in, into his flat. He went to the kitchen to get his first aid kit and some ice. When he came back Sam was sitting on his couch holding her hand firmly. Phil pulled her closer and taped her finger up. He put disinfectant on her eye and neck and put some ice on her eye. He was really worried about her. "Sorry you had to go through this."

Sam took the ice over and kept it against her eye. "It comes with the job," she said, trying to sound tough.

Phil cleaned up the kit and returned it to the kitchen. When he came back he was holding two glasses of white wine. He put them on the table in front of them. "I hope your finger isn't hurting too bad?" he asked worried.

Samantha smiled again. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Phil looked at her closely. "I mean it Samantha. I don't want you to get hurt again."

Sam stopped smiling and looked at him. "I know that." She bent over and kissed him, her lips tender and soft.

She had sworn to herself she wouldn't fall in love with this copper but she couldn't resist it. He had saved her from a lot of things today.

Stranger things had happened.

But to Sam, this was definitely the strangest by far.

* * *

**Like always are reviews loved :]  
Thanks for reading and even more thanks for reviewing darlings :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi hunny's !! Again -and I will keep repeating this- thank you all so much for the kind all keep me going.  
Laura: Haha, yeah, me too, that why I wrote it :P  
Hollie: You are really gorgeous !!  
Latz: Keep on reading and you will find out :D  
Sam: I'm glad you love it. Here's your update :)  
Huxabelle: I'm glad you reviewed it anyway ;)**

**The italic part in this story is a memory. This is kind of different then the previous chapters but I think it goes great in this chapter :) Let me know what your opinion is ;)**

**Here we go...**

* * *

In Too Deep ; Part 07

Sam woke up with her head resting on a chest and an arm lying protective around her waist. She looked around and slipped from between the sheets trying not to wake up the man in bed. She headed to the bathroom and collected her clothes. She put them on and left the house in complete silence. While she was walking home she thought about last night.

_Sam bent over and brushed her lips, tender and soft against Phil's lips. Phil immediately deepened the kiss. After a few second he pulled away. "Stay over for dinner."  
Samantha thought a minute about his proposition and then nodded her head._

_While Phil made dinner Sam took a shower. She sighed when she looked in the mirror and saw that her eye was already turning black. When she came downstairs Phil was just putting the pots on the table. He opened a bottle of wine and poured it in two glasses. They both took a seat and started eating._

"This spaghetti is really delicious" Sam said honestly.

"Thank you."

Samantha looked at him for a moment, opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but kept silent. Without looking up or looking at her Phil could feel she wanted to say something. So Phil asked; "what do you want to know?"

"Well I… erm… just wanted to know… What happens when you arrest a drug dealer?"

Phil looked up slightly surprised. "Why do you ask?"

"Simply, 'cause I want to know."

Phil stared at her and his eyes met hers. She was serious. He cleared his throat "Well, we arrest them, interrogate them, the day after that they come before the judge who confirms their lock-up, and they go to jail."

"How long?"

"Depending on what they were selling, how much they were selling, if people were killed by their drugs. That sort of stuff."

Sam looked down and moved her plate to the other side of the table. "That's what's going to happen to me, isn't?"

Phil dropped his fork and stood up. He walked toward her and took her both hands in his hands. "Sam, I really like you. A lot. I don't want you to get locked up. I want you close to me and that isn't possible when you are in jail."

Sam sighed. "I like you too, a whole lot even. But this is so… difficult. We shouldn't fall in love. I should be the one you lock up."

"I know babe, I know. But I will not lock you up and if I can, I won't let them lock you up either. We are falling in love, no matter what people or rules say. We can't help that." Phil kissed her and pulled her into a warm hug.

"Thank you."

"Just promise me you will be careful. That I don't have to come and rescue you every day." Phil said smiling.

"Can I ask you something about your world?" Phil asked carefully.

Sam nodded cautiously.

"Where do you get your stuff from? How do you know it's not crap?"

"I get it from a doctor from St. Hughes. He tests it and cuts it up. With the cocaine he puts powder sugar and packs it in. So apart from the cocaine there is no crap in my drugs."

"A doctor? Do I know him?"

Sam smiled. "How would I know who you know?"

"I don't know. Who is he?"

"Some surgeon. He's name is Mike Everleigh. He gets the drugs from Moscow."

Phil nodded. "You life is a dangerous world."

"Don't try to get me out of it. I quit when I want to."

"I won't try."

Sam kissed him on the lips and collected their plates and carried them into the kitchen. She stored them into the dishwasher.  
She felt how someone came standing real close to her. She could feel his breath in her neck and it gave her goosebumps. Two arms closed her in and rested on her belly as he started kissing her neck. She turned around and looked in his eyes. He could see the desire in her eyes. He slipped under her top and caressed between her breasts and down to her belly. She closed her eyes feeling the passion inside of her grow by the second. Phil took her hand and took her upstairs, to his bedroom. He didn't kiss her, nor touched her. He just looked at her. Sam rubbed his hand with her fingers and looked into his eyes. She could see the same desire and passion as she felt inside. She pulled his shirt over his head and unzipped his pants. Phil pulled her top out and unzipped her pants. Sam pulled his boxers down and Phil opened her bra and pulled her lace slips down. They looked at each other, both naked, both feeling the sexual tension between them. Phil slowly got closer to her and bent over but didn't kiss her. He kept looking into her eyes and Sam got on her toes. They both lingered around each other. Suddenly as if someone said they could kiss each other they both grabbed each other and started kissing rough and passionate. They both knew this time it wouldn't be soft and tender. It would be rough and passionate. They fell onto the bed both covered in passion and desire.

Sam let herself in into her flat and flicked on the light. She went straight to her bedroom and undressed herself once again this night. She slipped between the sheets and fell back asleep.

Phil got up early the next morning. He was surprised when he didn't felt Sam beside him in bed. He pushed back the covers and got out of bed. He looked everywhere but couldn't find her. Her clothes were gone too. He dropped onto a chair and sighed deep. She did it again. She did another runner. She rubbed his face and stood up. He had to go to work today so he went to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and a big smile rose up his face. There were two words in a bright red lipstick and covered with a heart: _Never forget_.  
She hadn't forgotten him. And Phil knew he would never forget about her.

* * *

**Please keep on reviewing :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Everybody, again, a big big big _thanks_ for all the reviews. They're all so _kind and positive_. They bright my days here in Belgium where it is cold and grey =) I'm trying to make every chapter _better_ and better and it doesn't always succeed. So sorry if there are pieces or whole chapters that are _boring or just bad_. I'm trying to do my best and I'm trying to get better every moment. Here there are so many writers that are _a lot better_ than I am, so I'm trying to _learn_ from all of you guys ;)  
If there are chapter that aren't that interesting, sorry, but it will get better ;) I just want to thank you all for the _tips, reviews and the examples of good writing_ !! **

**Again, a big thanks to Hollie for being my beta. You are my _angel_ and my _honey_ :)**

**So, the story continues and this is what happens then....**

* * *

In Too Deep ; Part 08

Phil went to work with a better feeling then he had in months. And the reason for that feeling was Samantha. He thought about her every second of the day. She was stuck on his mind. He wrote his next report for Jack telling him he had found Sam and that he was a young guy. He handed it over to Jack together with a pile of other files.  
During the day he stayed in the police office trying to come up with ideas to give his relation more time with Jack.  
After running her name through the system Phil figured out Sam hadn't got a record. He was glad she was kind of clear. She was not known by the Police. That could be an advantage.  
He thought it would be better if they wouldn't be seen together in the city. How would he explain it if someone saw them together? It would be bad for the both of them.

Sam did two deals that day. The other time she was busy getting new clients. Also with her Phil was constantly on her mind.  
She was in her favorite café The Black Adder. This was only her favorite café because of the clients. In fact she hated the bar. It was dirty and it smelt. She was simply horrified by the thought someone would want to use the toilet in there. But she stayed here and looked carefully where she sat down and what she touched.  
Sam was just handling over a little package to a man when two policemen entered the bar. Sam immediately pulled her hand back but it was already too late. The two policemen came her way. She knew they had seen her handing over the package. Her other hand slipped into her pocket and she wanted to text Phil but she didn't. She didn't want to get him in trouble. She loved him but he was a cop and she a criminal. The two policemen came over to her.

"Trying to sell something?" one of the officers asked.

Sam flicked her eye lashes a few time and tried to look as innocent as she could. "Sorry officer."

Her efforts seemed not enough. The officer took her arm. "Please come with us." he ordered.

Samantha walked out off the bar. Outside, one policeman pushed her against the wall when the other made a phone call.

"I need to search you for any weapons," he said with a grin on his face.

Samantha hated this kind of behavior so she said "I refuse that." She knew that his superior had to come and do it himself and she wasn't going to make it easy on them.

The copper sighed as he yelled to the other one "Call the DS, this one knows her rules."

Samantha smiled at both officers. She wasn't quickly intimidated.

After waiting for fifteen minutes another police car pulled over. Samantha's heart stopped beating for a minute when she saw it was Phil. Phil was their DS. As soon as her heart began to beat again it was pounding in her chest.  
Phil had almost the same reaction as Sam had when he saw her. He tried to stay professional. He walked over to the policemen and asked them what the problem was. They explained that she was selling something – possibly drugs – and that she refused to be searched for weapons. Phil nodded his head and sent both officers back to their car. While he walked over to Sam he tried to figure a way out of this for her and also for him.

* * *

**I hope this wasn't too boring. See you all at next chapter !!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sweethearts, I can't keep saying how much I love the reviews I get (but I'm still going to do it anyway :P)**

**I'm sad Lisa is leaving The Bill :( Though I only saw season 18 (coz they showed TB here in Belgium on one channel. And at the beginning of January they decided they would no longer broadcast TB so there is no way for me to watch it :( I only saw the beginning (the first episode) of season 19 and whole season 18. And I think I will never going to see season 20, 21, ... ) Since I got to miss TB I started to watch EastEnders on BBC 1 and recently I bought BBC 2, 3, 4 and BBC Prime :D So deep inside I'm hoping Lisa goes to BBC or even EastEnders. But that's just wishfull thinking I guess :P**

**Anyway, after a little writersblock I started to write again today :D So I will keep trying to update on a regular base :)**

**Hope you guys will like it :)**

* * *

In Too Deep ; Part 09

Phil took her hard with her arm. "What did you do?" he asked harshly. Sam looked at him, slightly angrily.

"What do you think?"

Phil sighed. "Of course I know what you do. I need to search you." Sam jerked her head and went to the wall. She turned around so she faced the wall and felt Phil searching her. His hands moved fast and  
touched only what was necessary.

From her left ankle he pulled a butterfly knife. She heard him sighing in disappointment. "This isn't making things any better."

"I have to protect myself. I never use it."

"That doesn't matter. You need to come to the Police Station. I can't help that." He looked ten years older than his years and was obviously worried.

Samantha nodded and let him cuff her up. She followed him to the police car where he pushed her in.

* * *

Samantha sat in a darkened room. It was not warm in here. She had cold. She had expected that this would be over in a few hours but she was sitting here already for a few hours. She was hungry, felt dirty, wanted to take a shower and wanted to feel warm again.

* * *

Phil walked over to the two officers. "Guys, I will do the interrogation from the drugs woman."

George, one of the two officers, smiled. "Thanks Sarge." He took his coat and together with his other college he left the station. Phil took the file and headed to the interrogation room. He quietly opened the door and shut it loudly. He saw Sam bounce up. He took his place at the opposite of the table and looked at her. Samantha looked up and in his eyes. Phil pulled his gaze away from hers. He was rearranging a few papers while he inhaled deeply.

"Look, Samantha, I will report that I gave you a warning for selling the drugs and that the knife is for self defense. That is the way I want to do it and that is the way it is going to happen."

Samantha only nodded mutely; Phil looked at her sharply. "I can't hear you," he said dominantly.

Samantha felt how she was getting irritated by this macho-dominant-cop behavior. She barely could hold control of herself but managed to say calmly; "yes officer."

Phil kept looking at her. He stood up. "I will take you home. Wait here."

Samantha breathed in deeply before answering calm again "yes officer."

* * *

After he had classified the file he brought Samantha to his car. He watched and observed her closely. It was clear to him – after a few minutes – she was angry. During the ride they both kept their silence. Samantha was too angry to talk and Phil was too angry because she was angry. She had to understand why he had to do it. From the moment the car pulled over Samantha rushed inside heading for the bathroom. As soon as he had closed the door from her apartment he pulled her back at her arm. "Hey! Why are you so angry?"

Sam gasped. "Why I'm so angry? Why I am so angry?!" she said shrilly, her voice rising. "Could you be more a copper and less a human?!"

"Can't you understand that I had no choice but follow the rules? I did everything I could to get you out of this, to make sure there wasn't any record of you. And the rules say I have to be a cop, yeah." Unconsciously he tightened his grip on her arm.

"You let me wait in there for hours! I'm starved, cold and tired!" She was clearly upset. He could hear it in her voice. She tried to cover it up by raising her voice and giving the impression she was angry.

"Well I'm sorry Samantha, but that are the rules. It was hard enough like it was."

"You mean for yourself or for your job?" Between the angry words he could detect a little hurt.

"I mean for my job. It's not usual for a DS to do an interrogation of a drug dealer. So I had to wait until the officers wanted to go home and made it seem like a favor. That's why I let you wait for so long."

In her eyes there was still the fire from a few moments ago but it was fading. His explanation seemed okay.

"I didn't want you to get into this," she whispered almost inaudibly.

Phil pulled her closer, loosening his grip on her arm. "I didn't know you would get sucked into this. You saved me. Again."

His grip on her arm loosened totally and he rubbed with his thumb over the soft skin of her arm. He looked down at the ground while he listened to her. She spoke soft and her voice wasn't that strong anymore. She even seemed a little fragile and vulnerable.

"You're welcome. I would do anything for you." He gave her a little kiss on her forehead. "Shall I make you something to eat?"

Samantha shook her head. "I just want to take a shower."

Phil smiled. "Take your time." He watched her as she walked to the bathroom. He took two glasses and poured wine in them and made for each of them two sandwiches.  
After twenty minutes Sam came into the living room only wearing a towel. Her long hair was still wet and laying loose over her shoulders. She took the two sandwiches and the wine gratefully. After she was done eating and drinking she cuddled up against Phil on the couch. The warmth of his body against hers, the food and the wine made her doze off in his arms.  
Phil looked at her while he gently pulled her wet hair from around her face. He knew he loved her like he had never loved anyone else before. He would try to keep her save and protect her. Today was a test for both of them and for their relation. It came out well, but he had a feeling this wasn't the hardest part yet.

* * *

**What do you think? Thanks for reading and reviewing :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Again, everybody thank you so much for reviewing :D  
Love you for that !! :D  
The story continues... T rating for this chapter :)  
Hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

In To Deep ; Part 10

Phil kept stroking her hair. When he was sure she was fast asleep he pulled her up and carried her to the bedroom. He gently laid her in bed and covered her up. He quickly undressed himself and slipped between the covers. He looked at her for another moment before flicking the lights off. Suddenly he felt her cuddling up against him in search of his warmth and love. When she felt secured and safe enough she drifted back to sleep. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep with her in his arms.

The next morning Phil woke up and was surprised when he saw her still lying next to him. He had expected her to be gone, he expected her to run off during the night. He looked at her and smiled. She was lying there in bed and she seemed so peacefully. She seemed happy but so fragile; so vulnerable for somebody who acted tough all the time. While he was staring at her she flicked open her eyes. Her eyes caught his and she smiled.

"You're staring," she said smiling.

"Sorry, but you're very cute when you are sleeping," he said laughing back at her.

Samantha slapped him playfully on his arm and climbed out of bed.

"Hey where're you going? Are you leaving me already?" he muttered.

"I'll be right back, just going to the bathroom." Samantha disappeared into the bathroom and came back after a few minutes. She climbed back in bed and between the sheets. She kissed Phil on the lips and asked; "you missed me?"

Phil wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. "Very much."

Samantha smiled again. "I can't believe that."

Phil pulled her closer and climbed on top of her. He let his body rest against her tiny body and rested his weight on his arms. He kissed her slowly on her cheek and sucked on her skin. He gently made his way to her mouth and kissed her teasingly on the lips. "You better should believe it, cause it's true." He said between to kisses. Sam felt how the fire was burning up inside of her and how she wanted to feel him all over her body and inside of her body. She moaned his name while she felt how his hands moved over her naked body. Covered in desire she whispered in his ear "show me how much you missed me."  
She deepened the kiss he was giving her and explored his mouth with her tongue. He teasingly kissed his way down to her breasts and belly. He sucked every time a little bit on her skin and massaged her breast while kissing her. She moved her hands to his ass and pinched them gently but stimulating. Her kissed her again and entered her. She moaned his name and moved in his rhythm. He slowly quickened his rhythm and kissed her neck. She kept stimulating him by pinching his ass. While the passion inside of them grew they both worked towards a climax. He could tell by her breathing she was getting to her own climax and he quickened his rhythm even more. He could feel her muscles tighten when she reached her climax. This was his stimulation and Sam felt how his hot seed filled her up. He exclaimed her name loudly. He lowered his arms and rested with his head on her breasts.  
She stroked his hair while she was getting her breathing steady again. They both kept their silence until they were recovered.

After laying there for a while Phil kissed her again. "Was that enough for you to prove how much I missed you?"

Samantha smiled again. "If this is how you prove your right, I'm willing to make you prove it every time over and over again."

Phil laughed. "You are incredible. Only you can make that sound great."

Samantha pushed the covers back and slipped out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower. I have work today."

Phil nodded his head. "I have work too. Will I see you tonight?"

Samantha nodded her head. "Yes. Yes ofcourse. I expect you tonight. Close the door when you are leaving. There's a spare key in the kitchen on the table."

Phil looked at her surprised. "Do I get a key?"

Sam smiled teasingly. "Yes you get a key. Don't lose it and use it well."

Phil watched her head to the bathroom while he stayed in bed. He was crazy about her. Why hadn't he met her earlier? Now he had come to a point where her occupation and his occupation wasn't a problem anymore for him.

He lay down again and closed his eyes. After twenty minutes he heard her pumps clicking on the wooden floor. He opened his eyes and she bent over to him and kissed him. "See you tonight."

He kissed her back and smiled happily. She walked out of the bedroom and before leaving she turned around. "Phil?"

He looked at her and waited for what it was, what she wanted to say.

"I don't do cute." She smiled again on her charming, flirting way and left the bedroom and the house.

Phil closed his eyes feeling the intense feeling of loving someone and being loved in return.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)  
If you did, hit the review button, if you don't, to the same :P  
Luv,  
Astrid.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi sweethearts.  
Thanks - again - for the kind reviews. They made me smile. Even more than the previous times :P**

**- Vikki : Yeah, I thought it was time for her to spend the whole night with him.  
- Huxabelle : I'm glad you loved the fluff.  
- Latz : I have read your new fic ;) Loved it a lot ;) And here's your update.  
- SO493 : You are cool hun ;)  
- Laura (SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR) : Stay tuned and you will find out.  
- Laura (S-Nixon) : Yeah, I thought it was something Sam would say. I think it matches her personality.  
- Sam : Thanks, glad you find it sweet. And here and update for you too, ofcourse.**

**The story continues, and this happens...  
**

* * *

In Too Deep ; Part 11

Phil drove to the restaurant. When Sam finally figured out where they were going she smiled happily at him. "You are way too good for me." She said smiling.

"No I'm not. You deserve this." He kissed her tender on the lips. He got out of the car and opened her door. When they were walking towards the door he took her hand.

In the restaurant they got a table and the menu. After waiting and talking for a while they got their food. They're had just finished their mean when Sam saw something change on Phil's face.

"What is wrong?" She asked worried.

Phil got up. "Just need to go to the toilet."

Before she could say anything he walked away. He was walking towards a young man who was staring first at him and then at Sam. when Phil was close enough the man asked; "who is she?"

Phil laughed sarcastically. "Like I'm going to tell you that Steve."

Steven his eyes got bigger suddenly. "Is she an informant?"

"No she's not." Phil answered shortly. He looked at Sam. She wasn't conscious of what was happening and he wanted to keep that way.

Steven his eyes were going to pop out when he came up with something else. "She is a criminal…" He whispered in disbelieve.

Phil didn't answer which made Steven almost lose consciousness.

"Oh my God" Steven exclaimed.

Phil looked angrily at Steven. "Look, I love her, so it doesn't matter to me. And my private life is not your problem!"

Steven kept staring at Sam. "She's beautiful. And she has a nice ass. You have good taste, I'll give you that," he said nastily.

Phil pushed him outside of the restaurant. "Get out! Asshole!"

Steven walked to his car and drove away, leaving Phil behind with a very bad feeling.

After Steven had discovered them Phil couldn't enjoy the rest of the evening. Sam had noticed that something was different. "Babe, what's wrong?" she asked when he was absent again.

Phil looked up and smiled assuring to her. "Nothing sweetheart, I just ate too much."

Sam smiled back. "Well, let's get home then."

Phil nodded his head and went to pay and took her hand when they walked to the car. On the way home he said nothing. He had a feeling about what Steven was going to do. He just hoped it wasn't going to be that way.

When they got to Samantha's flat they went immediately to bed. Sam cuddled up against Phil. She planted little kisses on his chest and neck. He looked at her and smiled. "You know I love you, don't you?" he asked insecure.

Sam nodded her head. "Yes I do."

Phil ran his fingers through her hair.

"Why? Did something happened?" she asked cautiously.

"No, babe. I just wanted to be sure you knew."

Sam lay back again. She fell asleep quickly inside his arms. After thinking about it for a while Phil finally fell asleep too.

The next morning Phil left Sam's flat while she was still sleeping. He drove to Sun Hill and got behind his desk. He was sitting there for five minutes when Jack came out of his office with a very serious face. "Phil, could you please come in my office?"

Phil nodded and did what Jack asked. He took a seat and looked at Jack.

"Look Phil, I wish this hadn't happened. But it's not the first time women got you into problems." Jack looked ten years older when he tried to bring Phil the news carefully. "You should know that a drug dealer –the one I was looking for, for God's sake! - isn't a good match for a copper!"

Phil sighed. Steven had done exactly what Phil feared he would do.

"I see no other way then to suspend you for some weeks."

Phil could hear the pain in Jack's voice. When Phil didn't answer Jack said "I hope you understand?"

Phil nodded and stood up. He took his police badge and his handcuffs and handed them over to Jack. Jack moved them to a corner of his desk. "I'm sorry Phil. But you know the rules."

Phil nodded again and headed out of the office. He saw Steven looking his way with a mean smile on his face. Phil wanted to punch him in the face real hard but held himself back. He took his keys and coat and drove back to Sam's flat.

Samantha was surprised when she heard the key into the door. She turned around and looked at her boyfriend who had a tormented expression on his face.

She walked to him and looked in his eyes. "What happened?" she said softly.

Phil sighed and answered her in disbelief "I got suspended…."

* * *

**Reviews are still - and always will be- loved ;)  
Thanks for reading sweeties!  
Luv!**


	12. Chapter 12

****

Hi hunni's.  
Sorry for everybody that hated Steven and were hoping for a Steven-bashing, it isn't going to happen :P Steven isn't coming back. He was just a guest character. I needed someone to be evil :P  
The story continues and this happens...

* * *

In Too Deep ; Part 12

Sam stared at him. "You are…? Why?" she said, spluttering out the question.

Phil looked into her gorgeous green eyes. He could tell she was really surprised. She hadn't caught on about why they had suspended him. He hesitated about telling her the truth. It wasn't her fault and he didn't want to hurt her. Phil sighed and decided to make something up. "I made a big mistake regarding a case I was working on."

Sam looked at him skeptically. "What kind of case and what kind of mistake?"

"I can't tell you that. It's secret."

Samantha said nothing and looked into his blue eyes. Slowly she raised an eyebrow and sighed. "I am not buying that." She said calm.

"It's the truth," Phil said patiently.

"No it's not!" Sam tried not to raise her voice and failed. But she hated to be lied to.

"I didn't want to hurt you," Phil said carefully.

"You are by lying to me. Why are you suspended?"

Phil sighed. He had no choice but telling her. She simply knew when he was lying to her. Even when it was to protect her. "Because I love you." He said almost inaudibly.

Samantha took a large breath. "I knew it would be a problem. I just knew it! It's not fair; this is your private life! They can't suspend you because of what you do in your private life!"

Phil walked over to her. "Hey, calm down babe. No need to get stressed."

"No need to get stressed?! They suspend you because you love me and you think that's fair?" she snapped at him.

"No of course it's not fair. But I am a copper and you're…" he stopped talking immediately.

"A criminal." Sam ended his sentence. For a moment she seemed upset but she regained herself quickly. Trying to keep her voice steady she said; "and that is the truth. Am I the reason they suspended you?"

Phil sighed again. This was so hard. He loved her but he loved his job too. She made him find his love again for his job. Sam was what kept him going. She had come to mean a lot to him. To mean the entire world to him. He looked at her while she walked to the sofa. She sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest. She seemed more shocked then he was. He walked toward her again and sat down on the little coffee table in front of her. He took her hand but was surprised when she pulled it back.

"Don't touch me." She whispered.

"Sam, come on. Don't do this."

"Don't do what?" she snapped again at him. "Don't love you? Should I stop loving you?"

Phil raised his voice a little; he was carefully not to yell at her. "Samantha, stop being irrational. I never said any of those things!"

She came back to earth and her thoughts became rational again. Why did she have to be always furious? Why couldn't she be just angry and rational? She took a breath and tried to calm down.

"So… they want you to choose between me and your job?" she asked carefully.

Phil nodded his head. "I guess so."

Samantha sighed. She didn't want him to lose his job but she didn't want to lose him either. He was what she had waited for all her life. She even saw the possibility that he was the one that would get her out of the situation she was in now. For him she would stop dealing. He was "The One." She hesitated before asking; "what are you going to choose?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is, I don't want to lose you."

"Take your time to figure out what you want," Sam said carefully.

Phil took her hand again and was happy when she didn't pulled it back. He looked at her and said; "I love you and I don't need time to figure out what I want. I want you. Only you."

"Are you sure?" she asked insecure.

Phil nodded his head in stubborn determination. "I choose you, babe."

Samantha smiled and bended over and kissed him on his lips. "I love you."

Phil deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist before lowering her on the sofa.

* * *

**Just a little fluffy chapter, it was a bit random but neccersary ;)  
Please review. (You know you want to ;) )**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews :) This is the next chapter, a bit of fluff, hope you'll like it ;)**

* * *

In Too Deep ; Part 13

Phil kissed her tender on the lips. He ran his fingers through her hair. He wound her hair around his finger making it curl a little bit. He looked into her striking green eyes and kissed her again. She was everything he ever dreamed of. She was a woman, a real woman. She has style and class but not too much. She was smart, intelligent and dangerous. At least for him. He held her close to his body; he wanted her to feel safe and secure. She closed her eyes feeling loved by someone. Phil looked at her and smiled. She was the most beautiful, sweet and cute woman he had ever seen. She was simply perfect for him. He looked at her hair, her face, her breasts, her belly and her legs. She had everything he wanted. He pulled her shirt a bit up and planted a kiss on her belly. He heard her giggle. "It tickles"

"Shall I stop doing it?"

"No." she said smiling.

Phil kissed her belly again and sucked on her skin, leaving a little red bruise on her skin. He looked at it and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Sam asked curiously.

"Nothing babe."

She looked at her belly and slapped him playfully on the arm. "Phil!"

"What?" he said, trying to act innocent.

"I don't like love bites. They look cheap," she muttered while she looked at the red bruise. She ran her finger over it.

"How can anything look cheap on you?" Phil said smiling cheeky.

"Don't use your charms on me."

"No, they've already made their goal."

Sam slapped him again on his arm. "You are cheeky."

"And you love it." He replied quickly.

Samantha kissed him again. "You have me there."

Phil deepened the kiss and slid his hand under her shirt. He gently caressed her skin and moved upwards to her breasts. Phil watched at her closely trying to provoke a reaction. Sam looked at him and smiled. She really loved him. He was everything she wanted him to be. He was generous, kind, lovable and handsome. And of course dangerous. Not in the classic way, but to her he was dangerous. She felt how his hands were touching her breasts. When she didn't respond, he lowered his hands again. He caressed her belly and kept making his way down. Sam closed her eyes and enjoyed every touch of him.  
Phil kept trying to provoke her. She was good at ignoring that and he wanted to see how good she was. He let his hands slip inside her pants. He gently caressed her skin making his way down. When he saw her smile, he knew she understood his plan and knew that she wouldn't give in to him. She was a fighter and a winner. Just like he was. Both they wouldn't give in or up.  
Phil removed his hand from inside her pants and pulled them roughly off of her. He kissed her belly again and made his way down again. He kissed every spot of her belly and everything under it too.  
Sam felt how his efforts made the flame inside of her grow. And she knew he was trying to provoke her. She wouldn't give in to him. It was difficult not to react to his efforts but she managed to enjoy them without giving reaction.  
Phil felt how difficult it was. But this was a game he had started and he wouldn't stop until he had her where he wanted her. He surprised her completely by kissing her roughly. Her eyes flicked open and for a moment she was too surprised to react. But when she realized what he was doing she still didn't react.  
Phil pulled away from her. "Am I totally nothing to you?" he asked playing to be hurt.

Sam smiled. "Does that mean I won?"

"No! No, you didn't. I didn't say that."

"But you are ready to give up."

"No I am not. I don't give up. Never." He said.

Samantha smiled again and opened her eyes again. "I liked everything you did. I really enjoyed it."

"So you did notice it?" he asked. He was now playing the insecure and hurt man and he was trying to work on her emotional side.

"Philip! You are not insecure and you are not hurt." She exclaimed in faked anger.

Phil pulled her roughly closer. "And you are not angry." He looked into her eyes. He was teasing her by kissing her cheek and around her mouth but staying away from her lips.  
Samantha kissed him when the longing of his lips on her became too big. Phil immediately deepened the kiss. He pulled her shirt off and she removed every piece of clothing on him. He pulled her up and Sam wrapped her legs around his waist. She kept kissing him passionately. Phil pushed her hard against the wall. The passion between them only grew. This time it was not soft and sweet love they were going to make. This time it was passion, and love.

* * *

**Please review :)  
Pretty please? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi hunni's. I am soooo happy you liked the previous chapter. I thought it would be fun to make it a little game between them. I thought that was typical Sam and Phil :)  
Here is another chapter. It's a short one and it's a little more fluff, hope you will enjoy it and not be bored by this.  
x**

* * *

In Too Deep ; Part 14

Phil kissed her neck and breast while she was stroking his back. She pulled him closer and looked into his eyes.

"I love you," she whispered. He kissed her, in response, passionately and roughly. She felt the hard wall pressing in her back but she couldn't care less. His hands moved roughly over her body and explored it. She kept kissing him, afraid of losing contact with him. She let her hands move over his chest and twisted her fingers around his chest hair. Phil felt how the passion was getting bigger and bigger. He pressed her more against the wall and Sam moved her weight to her hand, trying to keep her balance. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved closer to her and entered. Sam exclaimed his name in pure ecstasy. Phil moved slowly, then quicker and kept building his rhythm up. Sam followed in his rhythm. They soon both came to their climax. Sam rested again the wall with Phil still wrapped between her legs. Both their breaths were heavy and they tried to steady it by inhaling deep and long. Phil pulled her up and carried her to the sofa. He laid her down gently and went lying down next to her. He laid his head on her chest and closed his eyes.  
Samantha ran his fingers through his hair. Both their bodies were moist. She saw how he was falling asleep. She waited until she was sure he was fast asleep and went to the bathroom. She was quite careful not to wake him up. She took a shower and her thoughts wandered off to a few minutes ago. This time the sex had been different. Still with love, but so much more intense. She was pulled back to reality when she heard the doorbell ringing. Sam listened carefully and hoped Phil would wake up to answer it. She turned the water off and took a towel. She rubbed herself dry with it and got dressed. She brushed her hair and tied it in a knot and let her bangs hang loose on the side of her face. Suddenly she heard Phil calling from the living room. "Sam, would you come here please?"

"In a minute, babe" she answered.

"Hurry!" he yelled back.

She applied a little mascara and walked to the living room where Phil was waiting inpatient. "What is so urgent it can't…" she stopped talking as soon as she entered the living room and saw the three men standing there. She looked with big eyes at the two policemen and the third large, slightly bald man. She looked at Phil who was standing there with a horrified expression on his face. Samantha panicked as soon as she saw his face. There were here to arrest him! And it was all her fault…

* * *

**I know you want to review ;)  
Just hit that green button ;)  
Thank you !!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi sweethearts !!  
God, when I started this fic I never could imagine I would get so much reviews. When I upload this chapter I have 74 (!!) reviews and I am really touched by them all. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my first fanfic :D  
Lately I see a lot of people that want a special number of reviews before they are willing to update their story. And I ask myself what they will do if they don't get the wanted reviews... I am not asking for reviews, people that like to review can review, but if you don't, you don't have to. I'll update anyway. I am not trying to provoke or I don't want to hurt people, but I noticed it lately and I had thoughts about it.  
The previous chapter ended in big suspense !! This is how the story continues...**

* * *

In Too Deep ; Part 15

Sam stared at Phil and saw his expression change. It was like he was struggling on the inside. She looked at the three men standing there and looking at Phil too. Phil walked towards her and took a large breath. "Samantha Nixon, I'm arresting you for supplying Class A drugs."

Samantha's mouth fell open, the outrage she'd felt moments ago drained from her mind. What was he saying? He knows I deal drugs. Are those three men here for me? That sentence had confused her totally. She looked at Phil. He was serious. He meant it!

"I…I don't understand." Her voice was croaky, crushed and defeated. She had problems with saying what she thought. There were thousands of questions in her head.

Phil looked at her deadly seriously. "Samantha Nixon, I am here to arrest you because you deal drugs."

"Y – You set me up?" she exclaimed indignantly. "You're here to arrest me?"

"Yes. Yes I am. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

Before she could do or ask anything else, he'd had cuffed her up. To Sam, the journey to the police station was a blur. Her mind was empty in turmoil. How could he have done this to her?

* * *

At the station she was put into an interrogation room. She felt a strong déjà-vu in here. She had been here before and at that time Phil was there to get her out of the mess. Now, he had put her in this mess. She tried not to cry, she didn't want him to see her cry. Didn't he love her? He said he loved her, more than once. He had slept with her an hour before the police men had turned up! He'd made love to her many times before that. Or had it all been just to win her trust so he could do this to her? It was so confusing for her and the questions kept rising in her head.  
She heard a door open and looked up. Phil came in and closed the door quietly behind him and took a seat before her. "Ms. Nixon, do you deny dealing drugs?" He was asking so formally, so – coldly – it was like this was the first time they'd met.

Samantha took a large breath. There was no point denying it so she shook her head.

"I can't hear you," he said firmly.

"No, I don't deny it," she said loudly and clearly.

"Good, we are going to give your case to the CPS and they will decide when your case will come to court and what the punishment will be. I think you may as well prepare yourself for the worst."

Samantha didn't answer. She looked down. Her hands hurt because of the cuffs. She tried to fight back the tears that were burning behind her eyes.

"Do you have any other questions?"

"Why? Why did you do it?" she asked. She tried not to sound hurt.

Phil took a large breath. "I know you hate me, and if you don't now, you will. All this… it was fake. Our relationship, none of it was for real."

Samantha couldn't fight the tears any longer. They rolled silently over her cheeks dripping on her pants.

"It was an undercover operation to find the new popular drug dealer of Sun Hill. And there is no easier way to be undercover then being with you. You opened up so easily and told me everything I needed to know. You told me how you worked and where you got your drug supplies. It couldn't have been easier," he continued with the same hard voice as before.

Samantha cried silently. "I trusted you," she exclaimed, her word full of hurt.

"That was my plan."

"You said you loved me!"

"That was also the plan."

Samantha couldn't bear the thought of being deceived like this. She felt filthy and used. He had used her to get what he wanted. He had lied his way in her life, in her bed. She sobbed loud and tears were  
streaming down like rivers. Between the tears she managed to get out; "So this was all about catching Sun Hill's popular drug dealer?"

Phil nodded his head, but didn't look at her.

Samantha glared at him, hate etched in every inch of her face. "Look at me! You have the guts to use me for your own good and then you can't look at me?!"

For the first time since she had been arrested, she sounded angry. Instantly, Phil looked up, straight into her eyes. Sam was taken aback when she saw the hard expression in his eyes.

"You – you used me, you had sex with me." Sam couldn't stop her tears. They fell hard, thick and fast. Thought she knew she shouldn't expect the copper to sympathize.

"Yes, I am aware of that," he answered coolly. He stood up and headed for the door. "Another officer will be here shortly to take you back to the cells."

Samantha's nod was barely noticeable. "Maybe your love was a lie, but my love for you was real."

She never had thought this would've been the last sentence she would have said to him. He was the love of her life, yet at the same time, the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

Phil walked out of the interrogation room and looked at the tiny, fragile woman that was sitting in the room he just had left. He had done his job, but he had also broken her heart and used her. It didn't feel as good as he had wanted. He felt a little remorse. But he would never ever tell her that. He was a copper and she was still a drug dealer.

Jack came around the corner and looked inside the room. "Good work Phil. Very good work."

Phil sighed. "Thanks Guv."

Jack left Phil standing were he stood. He was very happy Phil had found Sun Hill's popular drug dealer. Phil saw a shocked Steven looking his way. Something inside Phil seemed to snap and he stormed over

"What?!" he snarled at his younger brother.

Steven didn't answer; he just kept looking at the older man a weird expression on his face. Phil knew exactly what he was thinking, and cracked.

"What did you think? That I would give up my job for her?!"

Steven looked dumbfounded, but stuttered; "No, no of course not. I just wanted to do us a favor."

"Well, stop doing it, because you're a rat. And now, everybody knows that!"

Steven shook his head walked away after looking at Phil for a last time. As soon as Steven was gone Phil sighed again. He rubbed with his hands in his eyes. He heard him still saying it to Steven."_What did you think? That I would give up my job for her?!" _He took a deep breath and looked at Samantha for a last time. Before walking away for good he whispered almost inaudibly "I almost did."

**

* * *

****A few months later:  
**  
Samantha Nixon walked under the big arch of the state prison. She didn't look back. She wanted to forget the last three months. After the court case, she'd been sentenced to three months prison. In there life had been hard, but she had time to think things through. She had come to realize that it was stupid of her to trust a policeman like she had. But she had. She walked past the police station where Phil was working. She stopped and looked at it. She wondered if he still was working there. It must have been a coincidence because when she asked herself that she saw him coming out of the building. It was as if her thoughts had conjured him up. He was still the same. Handsome and stylish. He was laughing like he was used to ruining people's life every day. At the moment she was ready to forget him completely and walk on as he looked her way. He stopped laughing and stared at her. He was obviously surprised to see her. Samantha looked back and their eyes met. Her hands moved to her stomach protectively. When he saw that his expression changed again. For the first time since they had met Sam saw fear and pain in his eyes. Samantha continued her way home. While walking she unfolded the little piece of paper that had been in her pocket and looked at the first ultrasound of her baby.

* * *

**I think you all know by know this was the last chapter of my story. Very maybe I will write a sequel to it, but only if you guys want that and I have to think about how and what I will tell in the sequel.  
Anyway, I hope you liked it, though the ending was very different than you thoughted or hoped :)  
See you again, soon !  
All my love,  
Astrid**


End file.
